The Boy is Sassy
by Senlere
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to the oh-so wonderfully sassy Logan. Kogan.
1. The Orthodontist

I lied. I said I was going to begin this next week, but I slacked off from study to write this today instead. Bad me.

* * *

The Orthodontist

* * *

Click.

Click.

Click.

Across the room, a young girl, no more than ten or eleven toyed with the wire of her braces. Index finger plucking at the metal, a little tune coming about.

On the other side of the room, sat Logan; arms crossed, one leg over the other. His foot jiggled rapidly, shaking the lower half of his body. He gaze remained on the young child, eyes narrowed, jaw tight.

Click.

Click.

Click.

He averted his gaze from the source of his irritation to the clock above the reception desk.

_11:14_ it read. Logan sighed, he'd arrived at 11, his scheduled appointment time, but they were running behind it seemed.

Really though, Logan was only here for a quick check up. Could they not whisk him in, make sure his teeth were still all properly aligned and what not and then bid him goodbye? Was that too much to ask for?

"Babe, could you stop moving your foot?" a voice from his right, his boyfriend, Kendall broke through his mantra.

"Oh, sorry Ken." He uncrossed his legs and adjusted his posture in his seat. His boyfriend looked over at him in amusement.

"Don't worry babe, they'll call you soon" Kendall assured the brunet, rubbing his forearm.

"I know it's just my…"

Click.

Click.

Click.

Logan snarled, biting his lower lip. His boyfriend chuckled but paid him no mind, returning to his magazine.

Logan glanced at the cover, '_Guitar Monthly_'; he rolled his eyes, _of course. _

No longer provided with the distraction of his boyfriends attention Logan gazed up at the television mounted on the end wall in the waiting room. The sound was muted, but caption appeared at the bottom of the screen. Having been to visit multiple times, Logan was well aware that the news channel, currently being shown, was the only channel they played.

He sighed and lazily sunk down into his seat.

Click.

Click.

Click.

_That is getting ridiculous now._

"Marcie Grace?" around the entrance of the waiting room, appeared Gale, Dr. Carters assistant, holding a clipboard under her arm. Upon hearing her name, the source of Logan's ire, jumped from her seat and glided across the waiting room greeting Gale before taking off around the corner. Her mother followed quickly behind her.

Gale scanned over her clipboard once more and Logan sat up in his seat, prepared for her to call his name too.

Instead, much to his chagrin, she slipped it back under her arm, mention a quick something to the receptionist sitting behind the computer and slipped back around the corner.

With a loud huff, Logan slid back down his seat, barely registering his boyfriend's kind chuckle and the light kiss to his temple.

"Don't worry Babe." He repeated once more, before returning back to his magazine.

* * *

No more than five minutes later, the door chimes jingled announcing the arrival of a new patient. A girl, probably in her mid-teens came through the door, quickly muttering her name to the receptionist and then scanning the room for a place to sit.

Logan noticed as she eyed to the spot to his boyfriends right, and then eyed his boyfriend. His eyes narrowed as the girl haphazardly tip-toed her way to the seat, glancing at Kendall out of the corner of her eye as she went.

She flopped back into her seat and sighed loudly. Logan held in a snort as she eyed Kendall once more, frowning when the man did not once avert his eyes from his magazine.

Feeling quite smug, Logan slipped back down in his seat and closed his eyes.

Click.

Click.

Click.

_No_.

He shot up from his seat and immediately sought out for that _horrid_ noise. His ire had returned, and now rested against the reception desk with her mother, one arm under her chin and the other playing with that fucking piece of metal.

Her mother and the receptionist exchanged quick conversation before the receptionist slipped them a paper detailing his ire's next appointment.

_Oh thank god, she's leaving. _

Feeling content with the turn of events, Logan flopped back once more, a large smile appearing on his face as his ire and her mother bid goodbye to the receptionist and exited the orthodontic office, the tell-tale jingle singing behind them.

Logan was so pleased that he did not mind that it was now…_11:31. _

Maybe he minded a little.

Glancing back over at his boyfriend, he was surprised to find him fully engaged in conversation with the

teen beside him.

"Oh you're a fan?"

"Oh my god, yeah!" she practically squealed, Logan rolled his eyes. "I saw your concert last month."

"Th.."

"Kendall." Logan chimed, "I'm going to the bathroom." He got up, purposely ignoring the teen taking all

_his_ boyfriends attention and approached the reception desk. While missing his boyfriends short "okay

babe."

"Hi, can I get the key for the washroom?" he asked kindly, ignoring the flirtatious giggle from behind

him.

Stupid teen _bitch_.

He muttered darkly under his breath, as he rounded the opposite corner to the bathroom stalls.

* * *

Coming out afterwards he handed the key back to the receptionist, thanking her with a small smile.

"I wasn't called was I?" He figured his boyfriend was too busy talking to miss-slut-a lot to notice

whether or not his name had been called.

"Not yet dear, it's Logan right?" she glanced up at the dark hair male over her spectacles.

"Yeah, thank you." He nodded and ventured back to his seat beside Kendall, who _still _was talking with

the teen.

"As he circled the table in the middle of the waiting room, a small blur rushed past him and dived into

his seat.

_What_.

A small dark haired boy snuggled into the seat, before noticing Logan standing before him. He gave Logan a big toothy grin before reaching for a colourful magazine on the side-table.

Kendall turned to the scene, promptly breaking the conversation with the fan.

_Bitch fan_.

Logan was pulled from his dark thoughts as his boyfriend piped up. "Hey baby, you can have my seat." _Ever the gentleman_, Logan smiled and shook his head.

"I'm ok Ken, it couldn't be much longer for my turn anyway."

His boyfriend watched him a moment longer before turning to the teen again, apologizing for cutting her off.

_Sometimes too much of a gentleman, _Logan thought warily.

"Laura Quincy?" Gale appeared around the corner once more, clipboard in hand.

Logan watched with much frustration and anger as that teen bitch, rose from her seat, bid Kendall goodbye and walked towards Gale.

_That. Is. It._

Logan all but stomped to the reception desk, making sure Gale was in fine hearing distance before belting out loudly.

"I'm sorry, I've been here since 11am, it is now 11:50, and this bit-_girl_ who arrived after I did is now going in before me!" he shouted, gaining the attention of all occupants of the room.

"I mean, what the hell!" he continued, before turning his attention directly to the teen girl.

"You, miss, I especially want to have words with."

Logan did not notice his boyfriend come up behind him, grasping his waist.

"Babe, I think.."

"No!" Logan swung on him, jabbing his finger in the taller mans chest, "no, you sir, are in HUGE trouble, you just wait, you'll get yours too!"

"Babe.." But Logan ignored him, turning back to the other occupants.

"I've had to deal with miss-sing-me-a-fucking-tune-on-my-braces, and this!" he turned his attention to the little boy sitting innocently in his former seat.

"This one here, who stole my seat!" he cried, before swinging back around on the teen girl, "and you, you don't flirt with my boyfriend or I'll fucking..!" the rest of Logan's tirade was cut off as Kendall placed his hand over his boyfriends mouth, smiling sheepishly at the rooms occupants.

"Please ignore him, it's been a long morning…" he smiled meekly, ignoring his boyfriends struggles to get free from his hold.

"Uh well, it's Logan's turn…" Gale started hesitantly, eyeing the dark haired boy surrounded by his taller boyfriend.

"Great" Kendall beamed, and proceeded to drag his boyfriend around the corner to the orthodontic chairs.

The remaining occupants of the waiting room sat in a numb silence…

"Damn" mumbled the young boy still seated in Logan's chair.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed it. These will not follow any specific updating pattern, as I mentioned in _Gender and Sex_, this came to me at my own orthodontist's. So they'll come around as the ideas pop in my head.. I may take requests? I'm not sure yet.


	2. Public Transit

**Fucking, Public Transit.**

* * *

Public Transit

* * *

Shortly after 7am Logan had stumbled out his front door and down the street to the nearest bus stop. Situated in front of a dingy old apartment and across the street from a funeral home, Logan waited impatiently for the next bus.

At approximately 7:25, _ten minutes later _than it was supposed to, the bus arrived. Logan clambered on, tossed his change into the fare meter and began his quest for a comfortable seat.

There was none.

So Logan stood in the middle of the bus, clutching one of many poles in the contraptions metal jungle for his dear life as the bus driver swerved along the road, braking in a rhythm that had Logan pushing and pulling against the pole continuously.

A few minutes into the ride he glanced down at his phone and realized it was well after 7:30, he had just fifteen minutes to reach his destination on time. Logan nervously calculated how much ground his travel still had to cover, worrying at his lip as he watched buildings whiz by.

He could probably, just maybe, make it with a few minutes to spare; the bus was moving fast enough, and as long as-

Logan was interrupted in mid-thought as a small lump wandered slowly past his line of vision. A little old lady, leaning heavily over her walker, staggered from her seat and over to Logan.

Her hand landed right above his, her wrinkled palm squishing Logan's into the metal bar. Irritated, Logan slowly tried to pull from her grip, hoping to at least, have her realize she was clutching his hand without startling her to fall.

It was all to no avail. The little old woman, clutched onto Logan's hand for her dear life as the bus turned into the mall round-a-bout, and Logan silently cursed his existence.

The bus came to stop next to the mall's main entrance, which was flooded with pedestrians waiting for their morning commute. Logan heaved a sigh of relief as the bus doors swung open and the old lady released her grip on his hand, slugging out of the bus.

Sadly,though, his happiness was short lived.

Moments after the the last passengers stepped off the bus, the doors were flooded by more people. Many tried hopping on from the back entrance, hoping to skip out on paying the fare, and managed to bump Logan around like a pinball in the process.

Logan gripped the metal bar before him with stubborn attention, determined not to be uprooted from his spot, even as a enormously large man stepped onto the bus, shaking the floor beneath him. He unknowingly bumped people aside with his large belly and Logan had to press himself back against the bar to avoid be flung across the bus.

Once safely passed by the large man, Logan rested comfortably back against the pole, or comfortably as he could standing on his dead, tired weight. He glanced around the bus for a quick moment, searching for an available seat. No such luck to be found though, the cluster of pedestrians newly aboard the bus had snatched them all up.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that morning, Logan pulled out his iPod from his jacket pocket and plugged in his earphones. Perhaps he could calmly enjoy the rest of his morning commute, avoiding any more mishaps.

But it seemed like no gods where on his side, that day.

A putrid odour filled his nostrils and Logan rose his head to come face to face with an utterly repulsive sight.

The man before him had to be the most unkempt, nasty and grimy person Logan had ever come across. His grey beard was long and unshaven, tufts reached out to his mid stomach, and the entire expanse of wiry grey hair was stained with blotches of orange _something _and what smelled like rotten cheese bits.

Logan almost puked on the spot.

He turned on his heel and faced the front of the bus instead, hoping to avoid the gruesome man behind him.

"Hey, Kid."

_Mother fucking, fucking, fucker, fuck the-_

"Hey, Kid." The mans gruff voice broke his self-rant and Logan glanced back before returning his attention to his iPod screen.

"Hey, Kid, I'm talking to ya." Logan's shoulder hunched as he smelt the putrid odour drifting closer, almost positive in thinking if he turned around, he'd be face to face with the man.

"Sorry, uh, yes?" Logan did not turn around, but decided appeasing the man with a response might get him off his back.

"What ya listening to?" Logan quickly glanced up at the man, to see him pointy a beefy and dirty finger at his iPod. Glancing back down at the screen Logan answered the man.

"Edge of Desire by John Mayer."

The man snorted, "you gotta listen to the good stuff, Kid, not all that new junk."

Logan frowned, but figuring their conversation was at its end, just nodded at the man and turned back to his iPod.

"Ever hear of The Ramones?"

"Yeah, uh, I have some of their-"

"Now that's a good band," he scanned Logan up at down, "better than all that sparkly shit you kid's spit out these days."

Logan tried not to look offended and simply nodded his head again.

"Here Kid." the man pulled something out of his pocket, and Logan silently feared it would be in as bad shape as its owner.

"Have my number, you can call me up sometime and I can share with you some real music." The man shoved a worn piece of paper into his pocket and Logan wondered why he was just carrying around a piece of paper with his phone number.

"Uh, thanks." He glanced down at the paper, pretending to read over the number before shoving it into his bag pocket. _That shit was going nowhere near his clothes._

"No problem Kid," the man turned to face the door and waited for it to pull to a safe stop at the bus shelter before opening the doors.

Just as he stepped down from the bus, he threw Logan a flirtatious wink, biting the tip of his tongue. The doors shut behind him as he stepped onto the sidewalk.

As the bus pulled away Logan stood shocked and quite bothered by the mans actions. He reached into his bag for the piece of paper, but swallowed and pulled his hand back out.

He felt so...he shuddered and turned up the volume of his iPod, preventing any other thoughts on the matter from entering his mind.

Thankfully, a few minutes later, the bus reached his destination and Logan hopped off, beginning his trek to his final destination.

Whether it was from waking up so early and being dead tired, having his hand crushed in the grasp on and old lady or being hit on by some dirty old hobo, Logan broke into a big smile as he caught sight of his blond boyfriend perched against his car. He broke into a run and jumped into the blonds arms, startling him slightly, but receiving a chuckle and a tender kiss into his hair.

"Hey Baby, I missed you too." Kendall smiled down at the smaller boy, arms circling his waist, leaning him back into his arms as he rested back against his vehicle.

"Kendall, I hate public buses." Logan whimpered into his boyfriends chest as he recalled the events of his early morning. "People are gross and ignorant and mean and perverted and-"

"What happened Babe?" Kendall frowned, Logan only rambled when he felt uncomfortable.

Logan sighed, glancing up at the tall blond, "some greasy old fucker slipped me his phone number, and some little old lady squashed my fingers and-"

"I'm sorry, his_ phone number_?" Logan could feel the tension stiffen his boyfriends frame and Logan nodded reaching for his bag to pull out the piece of paper.

He gave it to Kendall, who glance over it before shoving it in his own pocket. Upon receiving a questioning look from his boyfriend he simply kissed him on the forehead and directed him to the cars passenger seat.

"I'll keep this with me, I think I need to make a friendly call later." The two clambered into Kendall's car and exited the parking lot.

Needless to say, Logan never took the bus again.

* * *

I had to write this after my adventure to work one morning. I truly do despise the public bus system and need to get off my ass and get my full licence. My parents agree - I need to get off my ass.

Update for_ Gender and Sex_ very likely to come tomorrow! I've been having a little trouble with the latest chapter.

Please do review!


	3. AmericanAir

**Hi. I know it's been awhile, I apologize. But this just kinda happens when it happens. Posted on Tumblr as well. xx**

* * *

When Logan gets off the plane, he expects he'll get his things and follow the crowd out to arrivals were he'll meet his boyfriend, Kendall.

What he doesn't expect, and what does happen, is he loses his bags. Well no, he doesn't lose his bags, but the airline does.

After making a (rocky) landing, he hurries off through the airport to the luggage belt indicated for his flight and waits.

And waits, and waits...and waits.

He suspects somethings gone wrong long before the majority of passengers from his flight start pulling away from the luggage cart, packed with all their things. At first Logan worries that someone may have walked off with his bag, it was an average navy blue luggage, but he had tied a red ribbon to the handle.

Twenty minutes prior to his arrival, Logan is still standing by the luggage cart, waiting for his bags. Although now, the only thing circling the belt is a neon yellow plastic bag of something that looks like it's spilt over during the ride.

Logan huffs, leaning heavily on his cart, he's tired and all he wants to do is meet Kendall, take a nap and go out and enjoy his New Years eve. He pulls his cellphone from his pocket and clicks the button for the screen to light up. It's a quarter past seven, not late, but Logan's been up since early this morning, having left his packing for the morning before his flight departed. He opens the messages app and clicks on his boyfriend.

_**Hey Kendall I'm here, just waiting for my stuff.** _

The response he gets is immediate.

_**Okay, I'm here too, waiting arrivals. :)**_

Logan smiles, a flutter building in his stomach. With just a little smiley emoticon is boyfriend makes him feel better.

He pockets his phone and looks back over at the luggage belt, a frown coming back onto his face because his things are still not there, but he's not sure why he expected them to be in the past five minutes. Looking around, he notices how empty his surrounding area is and grows frustrated.

As if.

As _if_, all luggages BUT his comes through.

Gathering his few carry on bags, Logan marches out of the luggage pick up area and follows the signs to the nearest info desk.

He gets there and sees two men behind the desk, they're chatting while leaning against the large expanse of the front desk.

Logan walks over and drops his bag onto the counter with a loud '_thunk_.'

"Excuse me." He's not even asking for their attention, he's demanding it.

The two men turn to him with equally bored expressions on their faces."Yes?" The one on the right pipes up.

"I came here on flight 1897 from Los Angeles and my bags have not arrived."

The men blink.

Logan blinks.

"So?" The one on the left finally speaks.

Logan blinks again.

"What do you mean 'so'?" He can feel his anger steadily rise his chest, filling his neck and face, growing ever so gradually.

"What can we do for you? We're the INFO desk, as in INFORMATION?" It takes all of Logan's power to not reach over this desk and sock the smug look off the man's face.

Instead he reels himself back, exhaling slowly. He clenches his fingers around the edge of the desk as he turns his attention back to the...men, with a polite smile.

"Could you...maybe then, point me in the direction of someone that could actually help me?" He ends his sentence biting back a hiss.

He's met with another bored expression.

"You're looking for the check in desk." The man on the left points off into the direction Logan came from, "it is located by the bag pick up."

Logan nods and picks up his things, he's eager to get his stuff, see his boyfriend and get out of this airport. "Thank you," he says quickly, a lie. Slipping the bag strap over his shoulder. He begins his trek back to his previous destination when he's stopped by a voice.

"Oh wait," says the man from earlier, he checks back over his shoulder at the clock, "yeah, sorry they're closed."

Logan freezes, bag slipping from his shoulder and landing onto the floor. He spins around to face the men.

"_What?"_

"Usually they're open until midnight, but the clerk was informed of some personal issues and had to take an emergency leave. The next guy comes in at midnight if you like to wait."

Logan blinks once again.

"Sorry," the man on the right says, but he doesn't look so sorry as he shrugs it off.

"Right," is all Logan manages out as a response, swallowing down the frustrated scream in his throat.

He pulls out his phone a sends Kendall a quick text.

_**Ken, my bags have not arrived, may be awhile. Go back to the hotel.**_

Again, the blond's response is immediate.

_**What? You're stuff isn't here yet?!**_

Logan sighs.

_**No, I need to call the airline back in L.A. I'll see you later okay?**_

His phone buzzes seconds later.

_**No. Babe. Come out here, we can maybe buy you some clothes...or you could borrow mine. ;)**_

There it is once again, the fluttering in his chest that only his boyfriend could produce from him in a situation like this.

Logan smiles as he taps back a response.

_**Thanks Ken. **_

_**I love you. **_Is the blond's only response, and it speaks volumes.

Logan grins stupidly to himself.

_**I love you too.**_

He slips his phone away again, this time in his jacket pocket, just in case his boyfriend sends him another text.

He grabs his bags from the floor and turns to the two men standing languidly by the desk.

"Thanks for nothing assholes!" He says cheerily and saunters away without turning back.

As he skips over to the arrivals, a thought comes to mind and he slows to a walk to pull out his phone again.

He opens twitter and typese out a tweet.

_'Hey **AmericanAir **just wanted to say...THANKS FOR RUINING EVERYTHING!'_

He happily presses send and continues his dance to arrivals.

Logan passes through the doors and immediately brightens at the sight of his boyfriend. Kendall is playing with his phone against the wall adjacent to him, standing among a few stragglers.

He all but runs at the blond and wraps his arms around the larger figure in a hug.

Kendall laughs, "Hey Babe, I missed you." Kendall presses a kiss into the brunet's locks that makes the shorter boy blush uncharacteristically.

Kendall opens his mouth to ask him what happened, when Logan interrupts him.

"I just want to go back to the hotel and be with you." Logan says, looking up at the blond pleadingly.

Kendall takes the hint, "sounds good to me." They release each other only to come together again, side by side this time. Kendall leads Logan out of the airport, stopping suddenly when a chirp from his pocket catches his attention.

"Who tweeted you?" Logan asks curiously as the blond pulls the phone to his face.

Kendall shrugs clicking the app, "probably a fan."

A smile cracks his face and soon Kendall is laughing, out loud. He holds his phone out to Logan. "What's this?"

Logan grins as he reads over the screen before pulling back to smile up at Kendall.

"I had something in my luggage I wanted to give you," he pouts, "they ruined it." Kendall laughs again, wrapping his arm back around Logan.

"That's sweet. How about tomorrow we work on getting your clothes and tonight we focus on enjoying out New Years eve together? Huh?"

Logan smiles, "sounds good." He leans into the blond, the automatic doors opening them to the cold New York winter.

"Besides, I have something in my pants _I_ can give you tonight." Kendall says cockily.

Logan snorts, "pervert."

But he's totally cool with that.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too mushy!**

**'Admins' who continuously harass me, keep it up and will not hesitate to report you. I've removed any indications for the actual persons.**


End file.
